


so casually cruel in the name of being honest

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [13]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Songfic, blame canon not me, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Something’s not right.It’s empty. Why is it so empty? Where are the decorations, the punch and cookies, the students?Where’s Alyssa?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Songfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	so casually cruel in the name of being honest

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry

_Maybe we got lost in translation_  
_Maybe I asked for too much_  
_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece_  
_'Til you tore it all up_  
_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_  
_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all_  
_Too well_

It was almost time. In not long at all, Emma and Alyssa will walk hand in hand among the people in their school. Among the people who have looked down on Emma, have ridiculed her for loving who she does, for being _her._

Soon, they’ll all see it doesn’t matter. She has Alyssa, and that’s all she needs. She just needs Alyssa with her and everything will be fine.

Emma knows Alyssa is hesitant to do this, but she just hopes that she’s worth it for Alyssa. And she’s sure that everything will be fine. Alyssa’s mother will come to reason, and...even if their classmates never do, at least she won’t be alone anymore. She’ll have Alyssa, and Alyssa will have her.

She wonders, briefly, if she’s asking for too much. But she just doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Is that really too much?

She gets ready for the prom, nerves and excitement clashing in a battle that leaves her anxious but anticipating what’s to come. Everything is a blur, and before Emma’s even processed it she finds herself in front of the gym, Barry at her side. She takes a deep breath and then steps in.

_Something’s not right._

It’s empty. Why is it so empty? Where are the decorations, the punch and cookies, the students?

Where’s Alyssa?

Emma sees Mr. Hawkins on the phone, talking angrily to whoever’s on the other side, and it starts to sink in. She sinks with it, falling slowly to her knees as she looks around, gaze starting to blur with tears. The principal looks over at her and with a single gaze confirms her fear.

She’s hardly aware of what she’s doing as she pulls out her phone, fumbling with it a little before she’s calling Alyssa, heart shattering further with every second that passes before Alyssa picks up.

“Alyssa?” her voice barely comes out, a single breath out in the still air. 

_”I swear I had no idea,”_ comes Alyssa’s hurried response before Emma can even say anything more.

Emma’s not sure she believes her. “You were on the prom committee, how could you _not_ know?” 

_”It was Kaylee and Shelby. They figured out we were together and made sure I didn’t find out! They didn’t want me to tell you!”_

“I don’t believe you.” How could Alyssa have just left her alone like this? Things were supposed to turn out okay. They were supposed to be _together,_ in front of everyone.

 _“Do you think I would do something like_ this _to you?”_ Emma can hear the desperation in Alyssa’s voice as she tried to plead with her, to show she hadn’t wanted this to happen. Emma’s still not sure she believes her. There’s only one way for Alyssa to prove herself.

“Then come meet me.”

 _“I...I can’t”_ Emma closes her eyes briefly at the resigned words. She feels a flash of anger surge through her and she tries to keep it at bay but she’s not sure how successful she is.

“You can’t? Or won’t?” She meant the words to come out angrier than they did. She’s not sure she has the energy anymore. Everything was going wrong and she just wanted it all to end.

_“My mom is here!”_

“Well leave her!”

 _“She’s watching me every second!”_ Emma feels that anger resurface and this time she can’t keep it away.

“Then tell her you’re gay! Tell her we’re in love; that was the plan, right?!” The words come out forced as she tells herself not to cry. Tears have already shed earlier, and she refuses to let them do so again. Her voice cracks on the last word, and she fears it might be too late. 

_“I can’t! It’s bad enough that Kaylee and Shelby know!”_

Silence. It lasts for only a few seconds, but it feels like it’s enough to choke her. She almost doesn’t want to break it.

“Bad enough?”

 _I mean—it’s not like I thought it would be. I—I’m sorry.”_ Emma’s tears have started to fall now and she knows there’s no stopping them. Everything was crashing down around her, it was all getting torn up. If only Alyssa would just _be here_ with her.

“You’re sorry? Great. That fixes everything. Have fun at the normal person’s prom.” She hangs up the phone, only barely hearing Alyssa calling her name through it before the voice is cut off. She’s only vaguely aware of Barry and the others from the Broadway gang nearby. 

Barry tries to get them to go to the other prom but Emma is _done._ Alyssa had said she would do this for her, for them, but she didn’t. And Emma has never felt so alone. 

She runs out of the gym, away from that wretched place, away from the ones who tried to help only to make it worse. Away from the thoughts that linger, even now.

Alyssa broke the promise she had made. Her words...honest, but each one pierced through her heart, shattering it bit by bit, until she wasn’t sure it existed anymore. The tears continue to fall until she’s forced to stop running, unable to see as her vision is blurred. 

Emma sits down, on the curb, and sobs into her hands. She wishes everything would stop, wishes it would all go away. She wishes she had Alyssa with her. But she knew things would be different now. Knew they’d never be the same. 

Staring out into the dark sky, she wishes things would just go back to how they were. She still wishes she had Alyssa with her. If she had her, then everything would be fine.


End file.
